¿Quien te dijo eso?
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Terminada!Lucius y Harry tienen una pelea intensa que deja horribles resultados...Leer y review! LH Slash
1. Quien te Dijo eso?

**Titulo:** ¿Quien te dijo eso?

**Autora:** Shinigami Liliz Black/ Severitas Snape Di Black

**Pareja:** Lucius/Harry

* * *

**¿Quien te dijo eso?**

"No me tenias que tratar asi!"

"Ah y como quieres que te trate? SOY UN MALFOY! Los Malfoys no somos gentiles!"

"Pensé que habías dejado eso atrás."

"Yo? Dejar mi nombre, MI orgullo atrás? Estas de mente Potter!"

"Yo si lo hice Lucius! Piensalo!" Harry Potter exclamo con lágrimas brotando de sus luminosos ojos verdes.

"Vete y llorale a tu amiguitos Potter!" grito el hombre enfurecido.

"Bastardo!"Así con solo una mirada al hombre rubio en el cual se había enamorado y convivido por un año, salio corriendo del cuarto así tirando la puerta de golpe.

"Vale ahora soy un bastardo! SIEMPRE EL MALO EN TODO!" Lucius Malfoy exclamo enfurecido a la puerta. "Mierda de jóvenes," Murmuro así pateando todo de su camino, "Siempre se hacen las victimas."

Lucius Malfoy estaba enfurecido. Sus ojos platinados brillaban con llamas de odio y furia después de la pelea con su amado Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico. Había pasado un año completo conviviendo en la Mansión Malfoy en la cual Harry no se sentía de muy agrado y encerrado.

Era normal que ambos se peleasen pero nunca a un extremo tan violento. Naturalmente se perdonaban o Lucius lo atrapaba en sus brazos musculosos y lo mantenía cerca de su pecho hasta que el joven se calmase, así llorando silenciosamente en su pecho pero nop como esta pelea...

Se arranco la camisa de cantazo exponiendo sus músculos pálidos al aire frió del extenso baño de los Malfoys. Se miraba al espejo, contemplando su belleza fina y elegante digna de un Malfoy; su pelo rubio sedoso y largo como cascadas de oro claro en su espalda; su piel esa pálida, al brillo de la luna se tornaba platinada, como la de un dios divino; su cuerpo esa perfecto, como si hubiese sido tallado por los mismos dioses para la envidia de todos pero sus ojos...Sus ojos eran los ojos mas platinados en toda la existencia, con toques de azul tan claro y tantas emociones sin descifrar, sin sentido...

**Quien te dijo que yo me olvide de ti**

**Que me duermo tranquilo**

**Y jamás sueño contigo**

Lucius no se preocupaba mucho mientras se zambullía en la piscina de baño gigantesca tallada en oro y palta. El apuesto joven auror no podía vivir sin el y sin sus secciones de sexo.

"Bah, pronto vendrá con los brazos abiertos rogando perdón; como todos."

**Que pase de todo, quien te dijo eso**

**Si cuando el cielo se enfurece, tiene especidad de lluvia**

**Y cuando el sol desaparece ya no es playa la arenura**

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba destrozando su apartamento en furia, dolor y desesperados llantos que casi asustaban al vecindario completo, el joven casi ni venia a su apartamento y menos en tales condiciones. El joven era alguien a quien tenerle miedo cuando furioso.

Al fin al cabo el apuesto joven de luminosos ojos verdes se acorralaba en una esquina de su habitación, sollozando, meciéndose de atrás para alante, calmando los nervios y los estados de su magia que estillaban los cristales de su cuarto.

Harry Potter si era un joven apuesto. Con cabellos negros alborotosos, piel morena, una cicatriz de rayo en su frente que le dio sus gran nombre en la sociedad (en el cual nunca gusto de) y inocentes e iluminosos ojos verdes. Su cuerpo definido y lleno de músculos apuestos era causa de su nuevo lugar como Auror en el Ministerio de Magia.

Quien iba a pensar que dos hombres tan deliciosos y apuestos como Potter y Lucius Malfoy terminaran juntos? Todo fue un susto para todos, cuando Harry se paro en aquella tarima, declarando la libertad de Lucius Malfoy y sus sentimientos hacia el hombre rubio.

Se podía recordar claramente las caras de sus amigos, valían un millón, en especial las de Ron y Draco pero cada recuerdo le traía ira, odio y dolor. "Maldito Bastardo," murmuraba, limpiando sus lagrimas. "MALDITO!" Gritaba alfin comenzado a tirar los retratos mas cercas de el y Lucius.

El retrato gigante de Lily y James en su habitación miraban con terror a su hijo, que demolía, gritaba como fiera salvaje, mientras mas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos verdes.

**Quien te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti**

**Que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas**

**Que pase de todo, quien te dijo eso**

* * *

"Harry no dejes que esto te afecte," su amigo Ron Weasley le decía después de recibir varias llamadas de los vecinos del joven. "Eres un joven apuesto! Madre! Cualquiera quisiere estar contigo!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclamo al comentario de su esposo, moviendo su botas molestamente, mientras sus ojos azulados oscuros miraban ferozmente a Ron.

"Que? Es la verdad!" Ron dijo en respuesta. "Harry, tu tienes una vida por delante! Siempre supe que Malfoy no seria bueno para ti, no es tu tipo."

"Pero el-"

"Te ama? Por dios Harry! Los Malfoys no son capaces de entender esa palabra. Si tanto te molesta pues ve anda vete lejos, olvídalo, y haz una vida nueva!"

**Si cuando el viento entra a los gritos**

**Reconozco tus palabras**

**y cuando el fuego va apagándose**

**tu cuerpo se me escapa**

"Ron! Esas no son maneras de ayudar-!" Hermione comenzaba a exclamar cuando Harry la interrumpió.

"Tienes razon Ron."

"Vez?" Ron dijo a su esposa.

"Harry!" Hemione decia ahora desesperaba. "Vaz a dar todo por vencido?"

"Que puedo dar por vencido?" Harry murmuro.

"Su amor! Tu lo amas!"

"El no me ama-"

"Habla con el Harry! Yo se que el te quiere pero es muy dificil para el!"

"Que? Dificil? Es que esta tan acarameladito es sus capitas de cebollas que no quiere Mione! Malfoy no es capaz-"

"Te olvidas que tu hermana esta saliendo con Draco!?"

"Bueno pero Draco y Ginny son caso aparte..."

"Como que caso aparte? Es hijo de Lucius, Ron! Harry habla con Draco!"

**Quién te dijo eso, no les creas que ya no te quiero**

**Ay cuanto, cuanto te mintieron**

**Quién te dijo eso**

**Si me quedo en casa vacia, si me falta el azul cielo**

**Ay quien de dijo eso?**

* * *

Draco se apareció de momento en la habitación de Harry. Se limpiaba su capa serenamente, echando un vistazo en la habitación del joven. "Que sucedió aqui?" preguntaba mirando desde Hermione, Ron y finalmente hasta Harry.

No tomo mucho para Draco adivinar que ocurrió en la habitación. "Otro de tus pleitos con mi padre? Mira Potter," comenzaba el joven pasando su mano por su pelo largo rubio, "Dale tiempo a mi padre, es muy orgulloso y no se da cuenta de lo que hace hasta que lo piensa."

"Ah por dios Harry!" exclamaba Ron ya enfadado, "Largate y olvidate de Lucius Malfoy!!"

"Como que se olvide!? Eh tu no mandas a Potter!" exclamo Draco. "Es su decisión!" En verdad, el joven Malfoy no quería que ambos su padre y Potter se separasen por que el infierno se rompería su sucediere eso.

Harry, temblando, se paraba de su esquina tomando su baúl que siempre usaba para Hogwarts. Lo abrió de cantazo y sus ropas comenzaron a salir de sus gavetas hacia sus manos.

"Me voy."

Por instinto, Draco agarro el antebrazo del joven, mirando intensamente los ojos verdes luminosos. Harry observaba como los ojos grises del joven Malfoy se tornaban con ruego. "Por favor Harry," murmuraba solo para el, "piénsalo bien."

**Quién te dijo que yo no luche por ti**

**Que baje los brazos dejando entrar el fracaso**

**Que pase de todo, quién te dijo eso**

* * *

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su oficina, ignorando el papeleo que tenia en su escritorio mirando fuera de la ventana, pensando en aquel joven...

Ya habían pasado dos días después de su pelea en la Mansión Malfoy y no había señales del joven Auror en ningún lado. Lucius se esperaba al próximo día en encontrarse con Harry en la mansión rogando o en su oficina esperando a que el llegase, pero nada; ningún chico, ni una sola mirada de esos ojos verdosos.

Ya se comenzaba a preocupar. Harry nunca había tomado tanto tiempo en venir y pedir perdón. Lucius deseaba ver una señal, aunque sea una del joven pero no conseguía nada; nada mas distracción en su trabajo. ¿Que pasaría si Harry se quito la vida?

Tal pensamiento le traía estremecimiento y temor a Lucius. 'No, Harry no es capaz de hacer semejante cosa.' Pensaba Malfoy, "Harry es demasiado inocente..." Pero aun así, no podía quitarse el estremecimiento.

**Si estoy quemándome en el hielo**

**Traicionero de tu frío**

**Si de tanto que te lloro**

**como loco me río**

Un búho entro por su oficina, dejando un pedazo de pergamino. Abriéndolo desesperadamente, encontró:

_Vuelo A-7, America_

"Que mierda es esta?" se preguntaba mientras tornaba su mirada a la foto que mantenia en su oficina de Harry y el. En la foto Harry se sostenia alegremente de el mientras en rodaba sus ojos, así sonriendo un poco. Ambos de sus ojos brillaban con ternura,

Ambos... No solos los de Harry pero los de el brillaban con amor...

Se quedaban sin aire... todo era su culpa...Por que no lo había visto antes?

_Vuelo A-7, America...._

Rápidamente, cojio el teclado de su oficina, ya que los brujos tenían ya acceso a tecnología Muggle y escribió 'Vuelo A-7, America'. Lucius sabia que cada brujo tenia que tener autorización de viajar a distintos países por el Ministro de Magia...

Final mente, en el monitor demostró:

_Potter, Harry James Vuelo A-7, Aeropuerto de Londres, Destino: America_

Su corazón paro de repente, y así tomo su capa y salio corriendo del ministerio de magia.

**Se me acorta la vida, se me muere la esperanza**

"Vuelo A-7, America por favor," dijo el chico apuesto de cabellos alborotosos a la demostradora de direcciones en el aeropuerto de Londres.

"Hacia la derecha."

* * *

**Ya no puedo hacer nada, ya nada me alcanza**

"Aereopuerto de Londres ahora!" Lucius exclamo al chofer.

"Si señor!"

**Yo solamente quisiera, que el mundo no te mintiera**

"En 10 minutos el Vuelo A-7, América saldrá, por favor, pasajeros pasen por las puertas G254."

* * *

_(Lucius)_

"A merito llegamos?"

" Solo en cinco minutos señor hay mucho trafico!"

"A la mierda el trafico!" Lucius dijo enfadado bajándose el auto en plena auto pista, pasando por cada carro corriendo así llegando al aeropuerto.

Lucius corrió alrededor del aeropuerto hasta llegar en el área de demostración de monitoreo de vuelo. Desesperadamente busco el vuelo de joven..

_Vuelo A-7, América, ABORDANDO_

"Maldición!" Lucius maldecía desesperadamente, buscando a su alrededor algún rasgo del joven auror.

Nada...

"Potter!"

"Donde es el maldito vuelo A-7!" grito a la gente alrededor.

**Si supieras que estoy desesperado,**

"Que malhumorado! Es el G254 a su derecha," dijo el recogedor de basura.

Lucius salía corriendo desesperado hasta que dos guardias lo detuvieron. "Señor tiene que depositar todo objeto metalico en este envase.

"Mire no tengo tiempo de-"

A lo lejos vio aquella negra cabellera alborotada, entregando un pasaje al la chica de la entrada del abordamiento.

**como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar.**

"Potter!" grito, empujando los guardias. "Potter detente!"

A la misma vez que gritaba su voz se ahogaba con la del intercón que avisaba el despegue del Vuelto A-7 America. "Potter!" Lucius gritaba con todas sus fuerzas logrando salir de las garras de los policias y brincando el demostrador de afrente...

**Quién te dijo eso, no les creas que ya no te quiero**

**Ay cuanto, cuanto te mintieron...**

**Quién te dijo eso, si me quedo en casa vacia,**

**si me falta el azul cielo,**

Pero ya era tarde...

El avión ya se había ubicado en la pista y tomado vuelo.

Lucius sentía como el mundo le caía en sus hombros viendo como el amor de su vida, Harry Potter, se desaparecía a lo lejos. Su frente se recostaba del cristal junto con su mano en puño vio en el reflejo como por primera vez lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos platinados

**Ay quién te dijo eso**

**Fin!**

* * *

Notas: se supone que terminara distinta, con Lucius parando a Harry pero mis amigas, las cuales son muy buenas criticas, en especial Amarys me dijeron que cambiaran el final por uno mas intenso! 


	2. Te Hecho de Menos

SECUELA!

* * *

Titulo: Te Echo de Menos 

Autora: Shinigami Liliz Black/ Severitas Snape Di Black

Pareja: Lucius/Harry

Notas: Otra cancion de Luis Fonsi!!!!!!!

* * *

**Te Echo de Menos**

_Solo hay que pensar que las piedras son preciosas y únicas. Una de ellas es la esmeralda. Siempre me cautivaba, me atrapaba y me daba felicidad con solo mirarla, pero nunca la cuide, nunca me di cuenta cuan valiosa era para mi, no la goze, sino la desprecie cuando me dio todo. Abrió sus luminosidades a mi corazón cuando me mantenía encerrado en mis orgullos y la perdí. Lejos de mi... muy lejos de mi..._

_Y cuantas caricias me daba... Cuantas satisfacciones me daba...Me amaba pero por torpe y bestia no lo vi, no me di cuenta de tanta bondad, tanto amor que me tenia... Que hice? Perdón, solo perdóname...SI pudiera cambiarlo todo... Nada de esto hubiera sucedido, si solo te hubiese demostrado lo que tú me demostrases._

"Padre?" Lucius viro a ver la imagen de su hijo, asomándose en la puertas del balcón que el se encontraba mirando hacia los jardines vastos y verdosos de su mansión, la prisión de su amado.

"Como te encuentras hoy?"

"A que se debe tu visita?" pregunto en un tono sombrío. Draco observabas los fríos ojos grises de su padre. Lucius llevaba la misma cabellera rubia, sedosa y brillosa detrás de su espalda pero una pequeña chiva de cabellos dorados salía de su barbilla. Era visible las pequeñas ojeras en sus ojos y piel pálida que daban a entender el poco descanso que su padre tomaba.

"No puedo ver como anda mi padre?"

"O vienes a preguntarme por que no asisto a trabajar?" Lucius inquirió. Draco frunció el ceño.

"No te puedo mentir eh?"

"Desde cuando tu te preocupas por mi?"

"Tampoco soy tan descarado," Draco dijo un poco molesto. "Por que haz dejado tu trabajo?"

"Perdí lo mas que quería, que vale ir a trabajar cuando me recuerda-"

"Permiso; perdiste?!" Draco dijo sorprendido, "Tu lo dejaste ir!"

"Potter se fue por que quiso."

"Ay no jodas padre! Eres un maldito brujo, llana y sencillamente podías detenerlo!" Draco exclamo apoyando sus manos en la mesa

"Yo respeto su decisión!" Lucius exclamo en respuesta a su hijo, mirándolo ferozmente.

"Mira en lo que te haz convertido!" Draco comenzó a decir, " En un maldito cobarde! Donde esta ese gran Malfoy que nunca se daba por vencido? Quien poseía, dominaba y era orgullosos? Si tanto lo amabas lo podías parar! Donde esta mi padre?"

Lucius miro al jardín afuera, ignorando las preguntas del joven Malfoy. "Donde te has ido?"

"Cuando tienes algo, nunca te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes," Lucius murmuro. Sentía como su hijo se relajaba, y lo miraba con dolorosa pena.

"Solo te haces daño padre, no te puedes quedar sin hacer nada y esperar un milagro," Draco dijo antes de marcharse y dejar al hombre rubio solo.

**Ves, en que se ha convertido el amor,**

**Ahora solo siento dolor;**

**Tú presencia en cada rincón,**

**En mi cama persiste tu olor,**

**No se que hice tan mal ,**

**Pero cambiare si te echas atrás,**

**Dame una oportunidad,**

**Note te arrepentirás,**

Lucius se recostaba sobre la mesa mientras cojia puñalesde mechones de cabellos rubios en frustración, ira, tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaban de cristalinas lágrimas de desamor y dolor. Quien iba a pensar que Lucius Malfoy lloraría? Todo el mundo pensaba que había superado la partida del joven auror fuera de Inglaterra pero Lucius solo fingía, cuando lloraba ys se culpaba en las tinieblas de su prisión, su mansión, incapaz de trabajar, incapaz de pensar claramente...

_Después de tantas caricias, sonrisas, y luminosos y encantados ojos verdes..._

Tu lo dejaste ir!

De tanta bondad, cariño y amor...

Mira en lo que te haz convertido! En un maldito cobarde! Donde esta ese gran Malfoy que nunca se daba por vencido? Quien poseía, dominaba y era orgullosos?

Si tanto lo amabas lo podías parar!

**Que voy a hacer sin ti,**

**Quien llenara tu ausencia, **

**Quien cuidara de mí,**

**Si te has clavado en mi corazón,**

**Te echo de menos amor,**

**Te echo de menos amor.**

* * *

Lucius abrió la puerta de su mansión encontrándose con la persona menos esperada...

Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, se encontraba de brazos cruzados, mirando intensamente al hombre rubio con ojos grises oscuros y cabello negro largo detrás de su espalda mientras tenia puesto un sueter de cuello de tortuga gris y pantalones Muggles azules y botas negras.

Sirius Black era una de las personas que Harry Potter logro salvar en muchos suspensos y peligros, y el animago se encontraba serenamente viviendo con el hombre lobo, Remus Lupin. "Lucius Malfoy," dijo en una voz suave y seria. " Tenemos que hablar y muy a serias."

Lucius arqueo su ceja a las palabras de su primo lejano, quien lo miraba impacientemente. "Sobre que Black?"

"Sobre Harry," dijo entregándole una carta a Lucius en cual la abrió y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro....

Minutos tardes....

"Lucius!" exclamaba el brujo de cabellos negro siguiendo al hombre rubio, " Lucius esperame!"

Pero Lucius estaba muy ocupado poniéndose su capa y guardando su varita mientras abordaba el carro...

**Se que ahora son dos en tu habitación, en la mía un solo perdedor,**

**Y el silencio se vuelve traidor,**

**Cuando los celos rozan el rencor,**

**No se que hice tan mal, **

**Pero naufrague contra de mi voluntad,**

**Dame una oportunidad,**

**Note te arrepentirás.**

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba vagando por las ceras de un parque en San francisco, donde se la pasaban muchas parejas de diferentes preferencias. Harry pudo recordar desde que llego, había cautivado a muchos de sus compañeros y compañeras en el trabajo por solo ser un británico. Si que los británico tenían fama.

Ya habían pasado 6 meses desde que Harry abandono su tierra madre de Inglaterra pero el joven auror, a pesar de haberse dedicado a cazador mágico en América, no había salido con alguien. Todavía se le hacia difícil borrar esos ojos platinados del hombre rubio que abandono.

Era mucho el mirar el agua serena del lago que se tornaba gris cuando el día se escondía para exponer la noche. Las calles se vaciaban, y pocas presencias se quedaban alrededor.

"Lucius," murmuró a la noche que comenzaba a salir, mirando las estrellas. "Te echo de menos."

Bark!

Harry bajo su mirada al perro negro alborotoso que se encontraba afrente de el, meneando su cola, mirándolo con ojos amarillentos resplandecientes, llenos de travesura.

"Sirius?"

"Potter!"

Harry se tornaba a aquella voz llamándolo. Se encontró abrazado en dos fuertes brazos que lo sostenían como si fuese el fin del mundo.

"Lucius."

"Perdóname, Harry," murmuro el hombre. Sin dejarlo ir, sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa; Jamás, desde que comenzó a vivir con el hombre rubio, jamás lo había llamado Harry.

"Lucius," dijo con ojos lagrimosos.

"Perdóname Harry, fue mi culpa, perdón por haberte tratado así." Harry no pudo contener sus llantos al sentir el calor de el hombre que se enamoro meses atrás. Sus brazos se entrelazaban alrededor del hombre rubio fuerte mente. "Perdóname Harry, Te amo."

"Lucius," murmuro el joven con largas lagrimas cristalinas, echándolo un poco aparte. "Yo también te amo pero fue culpa de ambos. Si solo nos-"

"No, si solo yo me hubiese dado cuenta antes..."

"No hables, yo te perdono," Lucius lo miro a sus ojos fijamente, por primera vez sonriendo con cristalinos ojos grises.

"No llores," dijo Harry sonriendo llorosamente. "No me voy."

"Va-vamos a casa, Harry," dijo Lucius, limpiando sus lagrimas.

Sonriendo ambos, cojidos de manos, con el perro negro a su lado contento, caminaron rumbo a su nueva vida...

**Fin!**

De verdad!

* * *

Notas: awwwww que linda! 


End file.
